Episode 5438 (28th October 2009)
Plot Convincing Sally that she has nothing to be ashamed of, Laurel suggests that Ashley should call Bishop Postlethwaite to report the incident. Riled by the call, Ashley announces that the Bishop is on his way over with Vincent. Sensing Sally's anxiety, Laurel takes pity and suggests that they make themselves scarce. Once Vincent and the Bishop arrive, Ashley proclaims that he simply won't ignore Vincent's beatings in order to avoid a village scandal. Outraged, Vincent protests his innocence to the vexed Bishop as Ashley blasts that Sally's face is black and blue, before showing them both the door. Later at Mulberry, Sally and Laurel are there when Vincent returns to confront Ashley over his apparent vendetta. When the argument becomes heated, Vincent threatens Ashley. Adamant that he'll not allow Vincent to see Sally, Ashley ushers Vincent outside but an irate Vincent propels himself towards the door, completely unaware that the Bishop is watching on. Ushering everyone inside, the Bishop's astounded to see Sally's beaten face and despite Vincent's desperate pleas for Sally to tell the truth, the Bishop insists that Sally finds a neutral sanctuary, before escorting Vincent out. Having witnessed the earlier altercation, Edna pays Ashley a visit and offers Sally a place to stay. Sally looks on with a sinister stare. Meanwhile, Debbie's accosted by Chas and Zak in the café as they show grave concern for her welfare. Clearly still bitter about Charity's sudden departure, Debbie's unappreciative of their interference and storms off, leaving them both distressed to see her suffering. Later, as Debbie's hunched over an engine, she's shocked to see Charity and Noah in front of her. Charity looks on with a tentative smile. At Tug Ghyll, Debbie listens to Charity explanation that she couldn't leave her but the peace soon turns to unrest as Cain arrives and orders Charity to go. Refusing to leave, Charity motions to hand the money back to Cain but dismissing her actions, he insists that she keep it for next time she does a bunk. Elsewhere, as Nikhil and Jai arrive at the factory, Chas proposes that the entire workforce receive a bonus for the extra hours they put in the previous night. Refusing to pay out, Nikhil's stunned when Jai backs him up. However, to show his appreciation to their staff, he sends Chas out for bacon butties. Later in the Woolpack, Nikhil treats the workers to a drink with Jai's money and agrees to have a housewarming party. And Katie's stunned to hear from Maisie that Mark and Faye had an affair. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *John Barton - James Thornton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Carl King - Tom Lister Guest cast *Bishop Postlethwaite - Peter Cartwright *Vincent Spode - Antony Byrne Locations *Holdgate Farm - Driveway *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, kitchen and front garden *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Café Hope - Café *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Main Street *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar *Woodbine Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,030,000 viewers (17th place).'' Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes